Silence in the Hallway
by Tom Kristal
Summary: Harry and Ginny return late at night to the Burrow after an eventful evening. H/G


**Silence in the Hallway**

_by Tom Kristal_

**

* * *

**

**Standard Disclaimer: **All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s) and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. The author of the following fanfiction does not, in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Associated names, characters, places, items, and descriptions used in the following fanfiction are the copyrights and/or trademarks of the rightful owners. Rights to characters and their settings is neither claimed nor implied.

**Plot Summary:** Harry and Ginny return late at night to the Burrow after an eventful evening [H/G

**Rating:** (T) **Length:** 3,901 words

**Author Notes:** Technically this was my first story. I've been trying to edit this for ages, but I'm relatively happy with it now. Just remember, I'm paid only with reviews. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you think seatbelts are for wimps. Don't make me beg.

Also, thanks to everyone whom review my previous story. You're all brilliant.

* * *

**Silence in the Hallway**

In the southern district of Ottery St. Catchpole, on a small hill overlooking the southern edge of the town sits perhaps one of the oddest buildings one may have ever seen. The building itself was perhaps an old pig shed at one point, but over many years several extensions that had been plotted chaotically over the already disheveled shack. Most onlookers would probably even question the very built-worthiness of the building. With so many mismatched extensions, it was almost as if magic itself was the only thing keeping it up.

A miracle at the very least.

Unsurprisingly, the inhabitance of this household were perhaps perceived by the townsfolk of Ottery St. Catchpole as even more bizarre as the building itself. What little had been known about them had been spread so vividly among the townsfolk, many had question the very validly of the rumors. Some would comment that some of these rumors were so fanatical, that if it weren't for the respectability of the individuals making the accusations, they would have been dismissed long ago.

What was known about them as fact had carefully accumulated over the years, when on the rare occasion when one or more of the inhabitance entered the town. On each occasion, their sudden and unexpected appearance has presented occasions of infamy and local legend. The Weasley's as they are known consist of nine members, with seven children of various ages. Nothing much is known about them, beyond that they all have red hair and that they lived the secluded life. They have never entered town to restock for food, nor have any of their children entered school. No one has ever actually seen them leave their property.

But looking beyond infamy of this one particular house in Ottery St. Catchpole, it was otherwise an overlooked part of the community. And as far as most neighbors were concerned, as long as they kept quiet and to themselves, they were deemed tolerable.

And that is why at two am in the morning on this late Tuesday night; it was particularly unheard of to hear a loud cracking noise suddenly erupt from the far-reaching edge of that property. Out of nowhere, two figures suddenly appeared out of the pitch darkness.

The two figures, one a tall dark headed boy with round glasses and a red-headed girl wearing a pretty yellow cocktail dress were apparently oblivious to the disturbance that originated with them as they made their way to the heart of the property. The girl draped herself onto the side of the boy seemingly unable to completely support herself. Concerned with this, the boy moved closer to the girl in a tighter embrace and paced faster to their destination. Giggling and chatting in insistent whispers, they strolled blissfully back to the house, abruptly stopping every few meters to embrace each other in close kisses. There was only one-way to describe them: a young couple in love.

At one point, seeing the folly of their distractions, the boy took the initiative and clumsily decided to carry the girl in his arms. Despite the avid protests from the girl, the boy gallantly carried her back to the threshold of the house. By the time they got to the entrance door, the once tranquil silence that consumed the night air had been replaced with loud thumps, giggling and the bemused yells of a redheaded girl to be put down.

Another loud crash erupted as the boy mismanaged the final step towards the door; and accidentally hurdled through it head first. With the girl still in his arms he dutifully spun himself sideways to dampen the inevitable. They both landed on the cold floor with a solid thud before the front door slammed behind them. Laughing even harder at this, the girl whirled back clumsily on her feet, looking at the disheveled boy below her. 'I don't know why your so clumsy for Harry. You didn't even drink'.

'Well somebody had to be able to carry you home' Harry winked slyly.

Ginny giggled at this, twirling her hair flirtatiously as she watching him stumble his way up from the floor.

'And what a fine job you did of that Harry'.

'Hey!. You were dead on you feet' He protested, '...And besides. I thought it was romantic'.

Ginny went to argue, but Harry was too quick. To shut her up, he leaned in and held her into a loving embrace, kissing her passionately. He strategically lingered the kiss just long enough to ensure that Ginny was docile enough to converse with civilly. He let go.

'I would have preferred flowers' she mumbled resting on his shoulder.

'Yes, but I play dirty' he mused, muzzling into her hair. 'So... What would you like to do now?'

'Besides snogging you senseless?'

'How about some tea or something to sober you up a little?'

Ginny flinched at this. 'God no. After tonight, I'm contempt never to drink again'.

'Yeah' Harry laughed into her shoulder. 'That was a pretty wild night'.

He continued to play with her hair subconsciously as he lead her over to the closest chair that sat alongside the huge rustic looking table that stretched across the kitchen. Ginny was still contempt to cling to Harry at this point and held little resistance.

'I can't believe we did that' Ginny retorted.

Harry replied with the expression of bemused shock 'We?' They pulled apart. 'Where did this we come from?'

'Oh come on Harry, it takes two to tango you know'.

'Hardly'.

'Then care to explain to me Harry how exactly did I manage to tattoo a Hungarian Horntail on your chest?'

Harry face turned white with shock. 'Please don't tell your mum about that?'

Ginny smiled mischievously. 'And what will I get out of it?'

'Immunity'.

'Immunity from what?'

'Immunity from telling your mother what your tattoo is... and where'. Ginny blanched. Grabbing the chair for extra support, she eyed Harry slowly.

'Well played Mr. Potter. Well played.'

Being the gentleman, Harry helped lower her to the chair, and pushed her into the table to avoid her falling off.

'I learn from the best'. He winked slyly, nuzzling his lips along the shoulder of her neck. Allowing her hair to tickle his nose he returned to the kettle. She watched absentmindedly for a few minutes as he managed his way around the kitchen. Although her head was finally beginning to spin, she was somehow transfixed as Harry allowed the copper kettle to hiss and squeal steam from its top. Grabbing a few mugs from under the sink, he automatically made their teas in just the right manner before returning to the table, teas in hand. He ushered the mug across to her and she sipped slowly.

'Well... whatever the case, I think our tattoos are the perfect souvenirs to remind us of each other'.

'Do you really think your that forgettable?' he asked as he sat closely next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, disguised mostly by her already rosy cheeks.

'Come to think of it' Harry laughed. 'I don't expect many other people will forget this night either. Sighing he went on. 'Shame really. I would like to keep tonight quiet from your family. But I don't see how that's possible seeing which half of Diagon Alley knows who we are'.

'We?'

'Yes we. Just because I'm the 'Boy-who-lived' doesn't make you any less memorable. You have quite the reputation you know'. He winked at her, using his cup of tea to make wild hand gestures in the air. 'Just imagine. Our exploits are going to be talked about for years to come'.

'Now who's being melodramatic?' Ginny laughingly replied.

'Are you seriously going to shrug it off? Especially after the Leaky Cauldron'.

'That was nothing'.

'Nothing!' He exclaimed. 'You took Hagrid on in a drinking contest and won!'

'Your point being?'

Harry jumped up, knocking back the chair behind him; looking at her as if she had grown a second head. 'You know: Hagrid. Big guy. Half-Giant. Beard. Has a liking to animals that can easily tear you arms off'.

'To be fair, those glasses of his were bucket sized' Ginny shrugged off grinning. '...Now if it was Trelawney that would be another story'.

At this moment, they broke down into a fit of giggles. Allowing Harry to sit back down, Ginny grabbed his char to stop herself from falling off again. In turn Harry steadied her back with the palm of his hand absentmindedly. Their laughter was only stifled when a loud creak was heard from upstairs. They stood there in fearful silence for a few moments until they were certain of their solitude.

'Be as it may missy' whispered Harry. 'I am herby not responsible for your actions'.

'Whatever' she sighed lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry recoiled back once again in bemused pain. 'Ouch woman! What's with you Weasley's? Violent the lot of ya'. He rubbed his shoulder dramatically 'You really have to control that beautiful temper of yours Gin'.

She hit him again. 'I'll let that comment slide because you said beautiful in the same sentence mister but you're off with a warning'.

Harry rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. Perhaps it hurt for real that time. 'Whatever the case Ginny; come tomorrow morning, your on your own.

'Ohh no'. Ginny leered back. 'Your not getting out of things that easy'.

'How so?'

'May I remind you Harry of a certain table that you unceremoniously destroyed trying to dance on?'

'You joined in' he retorted.

'I thought you enjoyed it' she grimaced despairingly.

'I did. At least until Hagrid decided to join in'.

'In hindsight, he was the one whom broke the table'.

'Try telling Tom that' Harry mumbled looking crestfallen. 'I'm not looking forward to seeing him tomorrow to apologize'.

'You will do no such thing Harry Potter' Ginny said indignantly pressing her free hand into his chest.

'I have to Gin. Tom's a strange guy and everything; but I can't just leave with him with all those damages. Not after... well you know that other incident'.

'Hey! It wasn't my fault that slag of a groupie didn't know the counter jinx... and besides. Tom loves your business. Your the 'Boy-who-lived' after all'.

'Exactly. What we don't need is another reason for Rita Skeeter to drug my name into the mud. Or yours'. He held her hand softly, begging her to understand with his eyes. 'It's the right thing to do'.

Looking into his beautiful emerald puppy-dog eyes she immediately softened up 'Oh all right…' she huffed, pulling her arm back to appear less than bemused. At this she clumsily knocked over her thankfully empty mug and almost fell of the chair for the third time that evening. She woozily pulled herself back up to cover from her drunken clumsiness. But Harry wasn't fooled.

With concern in Harry's eyes, he sighed. 'Lets get up stairs'.

Feeling defeated, she nodded and began to pull back her chair. But without the steady comfort of the chair (and Harry), her balance refused her any mobility in her legs. Watching her stumbling on her feet again Harry sighed patiently. It was an amusing scene that brought on another bout of giggles.

'Come on Gin. Let me help you'.

'Didn't we just have this conversation Harry?'

Taking no notice, he picker her up over his shoulder hurriedly carried her up the stairs.

Ginny was not amused. 'Put me down Harry James Potter!'

'Shh... you'll wake up everyone'.

'If they aren't up already' he added.

But she persisted kicking and jiving all the way to the base of the stairs. He eventually put her down not wanting to make any more noise.

oOoOoOoOo

'I'm going to have such a hangover' Ginny grumbled.

'No your not. I slipped some hangover potion in your tea. You should feel fine by morning'

'My hero' she smiled appraisingly, cradling her head once again into his shoulder.

Taking this as an incentive, Harry strongly tugged his arm around Ginny's waist, allowing her to delicately lean her frame onto his. Feeling confident that Ginny was no-longer a threat to himself, nor at risk of suddenly crashing to the ground; Harry huffed and began the accent up the stairs. Once or twice, forgotten objects left on the stairs were pushed aside and loudly cascaded down them. But overall the house remained silent.

'I don't know why you had to drink so much'. Harry panted up the stairs. 'It's not a contest you know'.

'It is when you have six... five other brothers. She corrected herself. Harry's face turned white but she continued. '...And besides I had to make it up for the both of us'.

'Mum's still gonna kill me if she finds out about the state your in'.

'Lighten up Harry' she smiled knowingly into his neck.

'Come to think of it. I've never seen you drunk. Not even at Fred's wake'. Ginny looked up at him curiously.

'Well... I'm not a big fan of getting too overly drunk. Of drunks particularly in fact'.

Ginny roughly gripped her arm more so around Harry; digging her hands fiercely into his kidneys. 'Except yours truly of coarse' he yelped.

'But why not though?

Harry stopped. For a moment he stood there silently, straining to find a way to explain himself.

'I... don't have too many fond memories of people drinking. My Uncle and Aunt Marge were especially... well... people do and say things when their drunk sometimes...' Ginny gazed up at him with utter shock. Harry stopped looking down at an almost tear-stricken Ginny, obviously reading between the lines.

'It's a horrible thing really. It makes can even the most cleverest woman fall over their own feet'. Harry tried to croak a laugh but it somehow seemed a little too forced. She silently scolded herself, holding onto Harry like a lifeline.

Feeling her warmth comfort him, he gave her a genuine smile, allowing his eyes to shimmer with affection once more. Using his one free hand he reached for a handkerchief and carefully wiped the tears from her face. Feeling her sad demeanor dissolve he tenderly kissed her forehead smelling in her sent.

'Come on sweet girl. Lets get some rest'.

oOoOoOoOo

They continued back up the stairs and into the hallway. Despite the apparent refusal of Ginny's legs they somehow managed to scramble quietly towards her bedroom door until a sudden squeal erupted from behind them.

'Quiet Harry', Ginny reprimanded him 'Or you'll wake up the rest of the house'.

'But Ginny' Harry replied, 'Your the one who tread on Crookshanks', eying the scurrying cat. 'And it isn't me yelling at the top of my lungs right about now'.

'Oh...'

Harry mouth was forcibly covered with Ginny's hand to avoid the echoing sound of his laughter as Ginny strived to control her blush.

As soon as they face the base of her door, Ginny immediately released herself from Harry's grip and moved towards the entrance. Ironically, she moved at the comfortable grace of someone whom didn't really need to be half-carried up the stairs after all. Harry smiled inwardly.

'Well I guess this is the end of our lovely evening Gin'.

Ginny turned around leaning against the door beaming at him. 'Yes, I had a lovely time Harry. Despite the broken table and the drinking contest and that funny incident with that man with charmed bracelet'.

'I forgot about that...' Harry mumbled, leaning in. Harry took a step forward positioning his own foot between her two feet and leaned even closer. Almost colliding with her, Ginny was forced to lean her hands back and gracefully rest her back against the door. She was pinned against him now, with nothing between them but each other's hot breath. Smoothly, Harry's left arm wrapped around her waist pushing whatever space between them into bare fabrics of clothing. They were hip-to-hip now. Ginny, letting her hands off the door immediately sought Harry's hips with either hand. Gracefully traveling up his shoulders, one hand weaving playfully in his hair.

Only their lips were apart now.

Panting shallowly in pure anticipation, Harry's right hand slowly moved up towards her cheek, brushing her long plaids of red hair over her ear. They looked passionately at each other once more before making the final descent. Harry leaned forward. Ginny tilted her head slightly to the left.

Their lips touched to form a passionate kiss.

They stood there for perhaps hours exploring each other with their lips and with their hands until the moment oxygen barley became a priority issue. Harry moved his left arm upwards between the cleft of her shoulder blades and Ginny gracefully moved her hands downwards to pull out Harry's shirt, to allow access to his skin. Her hot hands burned on his back feeling her nails digging in. Harry made a loud groan in passion and Ginny digged deeper in triumph.

Harry used both hand now to push her even closer. Her chest crushed up against his. The beading sweat down his forehead informed him that they were wearing too much clothing. He could feel her pulse. They could smell each other's scent combine to intoxicate them even further.

Only when he felt blackness begin to surround his vision did Harry seriously attempt to separate from the warm comfort of her lips and tongue. Ginny was even more reluctant. It took both hands against her head to delicately pry each other from their inevitable suffocation. It felt like cutting your arm off. Their lips, now red and swollen burned as if they were ducked in ice. It was painful even. Harry allowed his lips to travel down her neck claiming her in the most primal manner he could think of. Ginny let out a soft moan.

Unfortunately, her moan hit Harry like a slash of cold water as he began to regain some of his senses. He immediately reacted; pulling them apart further to properly catch their breath. And to regain some composure. They managed to rest comfortably against each other forehead, angled to meet each other's faces. They were panting hardly, but they both couldn't remove the silly grins from their faces.

Gasping, Ginny huskily whispered, 'You know Harry, this night is not technically over if you don't want it to be...' Harry's eyes widened in acknowledgment of what she was implying. Leaning on of her hands back against the door again, she fiddled for the door handle until she heard a metallic 'click'. Pushing the door open with her rump, she regained the use of both hands in attempt to guide Harry into her room.

'How about you come in for a while and we can... talk a little'.

'Ginny' Harry resisted with all the strength his misguided will had provided him. 'You know as well as I do what will happen in there if we... talk'.

'And your point being' she winked seductively.

Harry gulped. 'I swear it Ginny, you're trying to kill me some times'.

'Give me one good reason Harry'.

'Well for one Ginny; you're sloshed'.

'I've just had sobering up potion. Remember?'

'Your brothers?'

'Asleep Harry. A heard of squawking Hippogriff's probably couldn't wake them. That and a handy silencing charm'.

'Then...' stammering. 'I want this moment to be perfect'.

'This moment is perfect' she replied impatiently, trying to use her full weight to tug Harry inside. Harry persisted.

'And what about your parents Gin?'

'What about them!' Ginny fumbled slightly, but he continued. 'I cant' do this under your parent roof. It wouldn't be decent... and besides. I already feel bad about betraying their trust by not bringing them back by eleven like I promised'.

Ginny huffed in frustration. Drawing out her eyes like daggers, she pierced at him menacing. 'Look around Harry. No-one is up. They will never know... and besides, your their favorite son'.

'Seriously now Ginny', Harry replied bashfully. 'It's the truth. Imagine if Ron or Charlie or George came back at two in the morning when they said they would be home by eleven'. Harry thought on this. 'There wouldn't be a table big enough to hide under. And yet here we are, two barley adults stumbling into the house unguarded, drunk, with their only daughter. And where is everybody...' Harry tried to retort but couldn't make a comment. 'Face it Harry, you couldn't make a bad move if you tired. Your a mammas boy'.

Harry felt a strange vindictive sense of pride when he heard this. Regrettably for Ginny, it resolved his stance even more. 'Then that just goes to show Ginny that we can't do this. You and your family are too precious for me to risk loosing it in a moment of lust'. She nuzzled her head against him once more in near defeat, but her arms were still stubbornly pulling against Harry's waist. She was getting insistent now.

'Harry...'

'Ginny...'

And then all of the sudden, possibly the worse thing to happen, happened. Out of the blue, the light from across the hallway flickered on, and a redheaded Weasley stepped into the hallway. In his pajamas, hair disheveled and in a sleepy voice he erupted out onto the corridor.

_'Harry for God's sake. Sleep with her. Or get someone to sleep with her. I'll sleep with her if it means shutting you two up. But for love of all things flammable: get the 'HELL' out of the hall and go to bed!'_

They looked at each other looking mortified.

'Thanks George' Harry replied.

Harry looked at Ginny, looking shocked and a little scared but otherwise reveling in the amusement of it all. Ginny on the other hand appeared barley able to control her anger. Seeing the moment needed, he grabbed her shoulders again and quickly began his decent down towards her lips once more. Ginny bit her lip, quivering her mouth in anticipation. Their lips were barley touching until...

'Hey George, are they having sex yet?!'

'Naw... there just snuggling at the moment'

'Then tell them to hurry up. Some people have to work in the morning!' the unmistakable sound of Ron croaked.

'Too right brother of mine'.

Pulling apart Ginny mumbled, 'I swear in the morning those two will regret this'.

'Don't worry about it Gin', he replied soothingly. Harry pecked his lips delicately on the cheek and stepped away. Feeling cold from untangling each other, they suddenly craved each other warmth. They both shivered.

'I love you' he said.

'I love you too Harry' Ginny beamed warmly at him now with all visions of mass murder forgotten. That was at least until...

'Just so you know... I love you too guys' George echoed.

'I love you too George' Harry groaned.

'That's nice dears, now how about everybody mind there own business and go to bed. And you should be ashamed of yourself George'.

Ginny squealed mortified and slammed her door shut, leaving Harry unceremoniously alone in the hallway.

Oh boy, Harry thought. It had been a rough evening. It had been a rough everything if he was truly honest with himself. He leaned back and smelt his clothes. They still smelled of her. Grinning madly, he turned around and went whimsically off to bed; knowing that there really was no better way to end such a perfect evening.

The hallway was left in silence once more.

oOoOoOoOo

'But what about me?'

'I love you too Ron' George replied.

**Fin.**

**Author Notes (2): **Just to justify a few points in the story. Ginny may have been portrayed rather recklessly by her actions during this fiction. In my own experience, I will only get drunk with people whom I can absolutely trust. Ginny trusts Harry without question. Thats the sort of relationship I wanted to convey. If you have any other questions, please ask. Or better yet, review and tell me to write more stories. That would be nice too.


End file.
